Incredible Emily Volume 1
by Rebel55
Summary: [A story that is based on the character of She hulk but with my own OC...] Emily Numan is your typical 18 year old Girl..But one night a strange crystal lands on her street and transforms her into the She Hulk.. Join her in her adventures to explore her new power and her friendship with her girlfriend Tracy in Incredible Emily! IE Volume 1 is finished,
1. Chapter 1 The Midnight Hulking

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 1 The Midnight Hulking

Emily Numan is a 18 year old brown haired tan skinned American girl..She is wearing a black tank top along with purple pajamas,She is barefooted but her white sneakers are right beside her door...She's incredibly bored since she doesn't have much to do so she puts on her 'cool' black jeans and ties up her sneakers and heads out for a walk since her parents aren't home..On her walk she notices a bright flash in the sky and notices its coming towards her.  
She screams and runs backwards and tries to run as fast as she could but sadly the meteor lands very close to her but thankfully it breaks into chunks,  
Emily's face is painted with dirt and cuts from the fall,She walks toward the small crator and notices a green crystal,She grabs it and it emits a green light which makes Emily's eyes turn green she drops the crystal which shatters and her eyes turn back to there brown colour..  
She heads back to her house and goes to the bathroom and turns on the sink to spray her face..The cuts have sealed themselfs but the dirt stayed on..  
"What the hell?" she says to herself looking in the mirror,She just washes her face and is wondering now about the wierd crystal..  
She then gets a headache which bothers her "Ugh...Damn..This really hurts" she holds her right palm over her forehead which feels like its going to...  
eyes closed, her teeth grinding...She growls and blows air outa her nose..."Grr..." She opens up her eyes violently which reveals a emerald green colour "Arrgh..." She growls out..Her Muscles swell up which tears up her black tanktop sleeves,Her Stomach is revealed as her tanktop goes up as she starts to grow,Her Face changing into a concered look but with a hint of anger showing "whats go-going on?" She asks herself,  
Her right foot slips out of her sneaker as she walks backwards,The Socked foot tearing open and the toes popping out..The other shoe does the same her tanktop rips from the bottom and goes up from her back revealing bare green skin since her skin is turning green...  
Her brown hair turns a dark green and her smooth face turns rough as her eye brows grow thicker.."Growl" *pop* goes her left shoe..Revealing her green bare foot..Her Pants begin to tear from the bottom and the top..The front begins to pop open revealing her pink panties,She looks down to see her bra poking out She trys to speak to herself "Arrgh...The pain...it hurts..." Then her shirt completely tears off,her pants aren't bearing too well either The Seams rip and sooner they fall off..."Growl" Emily stomps her right Bare green foot which shakes the house causing some stuff in the kitchen to fall "ROAR!" she screams out now turning into the She Hulk...  
The She Hulk looks around the bathroom and sees clothes lying down on the floor all torn up, She then smashes the sink and throws to Emily's parents bedroom The She Hulk then finds Emily's room and kicks down the door and sees the walls all have posters of Heavy metal Swedish band Sabaton and a desk full of paper and junk,The She Hulk growls at the room and smashes the desk in half and tears off half of the posters and grabs a drawer and throws it at the window,The She Hulk roars again and notices a picture of what appears to be a middle aged man and a middle aged woman...She stops and looks at the picture Something about this picture makes the She Hulk stop and think...She heads out of the room and into a hallway of some sorts and stares at another picture of the same people but with a younger woman whom has brown hair,Tan skin,brown eyes..She Hulk stares at the picture...And tears it down..Her Face now screaming in pure rage and tears,The Numan family kept a mirror in the hallway so Emily's mother can look at herself,She Hulk notices her green skin and her clothing being pink panties...A Black Bra...She looks down to the floor and wiggles her toes and her feet which are big..She then calms down and her green skin begins to slowly melt away in a misty vapor showing tan skin and she shrinks down to a normal size for her age..Emily is back but she doesn't remember what happened...Why is she only in her underware? what happened? she sees her room all smashed and is shocked about the bathroom because her clothes are there...With only the one shoe still kept intact..She picks it up and remembers tripping over it...But everything else was a blurr..  
She heads into her room to see if anything survived and is sadden by her room being destroyed...Thankfully her drawer is still there all be it in the wrong place,She opens it up and puts on a blue teeshirt and a purple sweatpants along with white sneakers with no socks...She still can't figure out what happened and ponders about it for a hour until her parents get home... 


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret of Emily

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 2 The Secret of Emily

Emily is sitting on her bed wondering what to say and what do but this cause her to panic but she remembers what happened and if she becomes too scared it could happen again...so she calms down.."Emily? Emily!" Her mother calls out to her,So Emily calls back "Yes Mom?" Emily's mother comes rushing up the stairs..Wearing a Fur coat along with reddish brown pants and high heels "What happened here? your father was worried sick about that crator?"  
Emily's eyes widen and she tries to think up of a answer "Uhm...I went outside and i saw a bright flash in the sky and i went out to check it and something came crashing down..." ouch..Emily you may have overstepped it a bit..Emily then feels a little embarrassed to had said that,Emily's mother holds her hand on Emily's Left shoulder "Honey..I hope your okay..." Her Father goes into the bathroom and sees her clothes on the floor "What in the bloody hell happened?" Emily stands up and runs to the bathroom "Oh...That...My clothes were burning.." Clearly the clothes appear to be ripped and the sink appears to be torn off "Burned? Then why are they ripped and not scorched?" Emily shakes a bit and tries to make a lame excuse "Uhm..Uhm..Oh I turned on the sink and it exploded" Emily says with a embarrassed look,Then her mother comes in and asks the same exact question but with her room "So why is your room destroyed then?" Emily again feels a little more embarrassed this causes some feelings to swell up which may cause her to change again "I...I..." She can't hold it in anymore "I CAN'T TELL YOU" she runs out of the bathroom and out of the house into the street..  
Her Parents are telling her to get back in the house "Get back! Emily! Wait!" her father looking at her as she runs away Tears falling down her cheeks as her eyes turn green "No! I will not change! I will not!" She pouts and pouts as she holds her hands on her head She falls down to the ground and kicks the grass,A Robotic drone is seen looking at her..She notices it and stops crying and wipes her eyes which are now normal,The Lens of the Drone shrink and appears to zoom in on her eyes,She runs backwards and tries to escape it The Drone follows her,She finds plently of rocks to throw at the Drone,So she picks up one and throws it at the machine and it bursts in flame "Yeah! Take that you stupid floating camera!" she yells out happily but then she remembers her parents are probably looking for her..  
So she heads back to her house only to find white vans parked in the driveway and lawn of her gets in cover and sees a black suited man taking her father to a black car and her mother follows after..."Ma'am i require you to stay there!" Her Mother doesn't listen and shouts out "Harold! No!"  
The Black suited man pulls out a M911 and pulls the trigger shooting Emily's mother in the head "NO!" Emily screams out tears coming out again The Man hears that and orders more Suits to investigate "Emily! Run! Get out of here!" her father yells out only to be shoved in the black car which drives away leaving Emily all alone so she runs away for the last time...The Black suited man whom is shrouded in darkness steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be a young man in his twenties (24) black hair with blue eyes surprisingly his name is dunmire "Oh great...Project Genesis could be a problem...Find that damn girl and make sure she doesn't get away..."

Emily is running as fast as she could before she see's the metro city of los angeles.."The City of Angels" she says with a smile..  
She then goes down a hill to see her friends house Tracy..It appears to be a rotten neighborhood but it is peaceful at certain times but right now since it is dark..She could run into even more trouble..Emily goes through the backyard and knocks on the door which would wake up Tracy's parents but luckily..  
There not home either...The O'neill Family are a bunch of military folks whom work on a secret project that no one knows about.."Tracy!" She yells quietly Tracy doesn't answer so she yells again but with a louder tone "Tracy!" Still nothing So she yells even louder "TRACY!" This wakes up Tracy whom runs to her window "Emily? What are you doing here?" Emily looks up and answers back "Uhm...Its a long story can you open up the door?" Tracy nods her head and lets in Emily "So...Care to join my humble abode?" Tracy says with a smile and waves her right arm Emily walks in with a joking frown...

Meanwhile somewhere in a undisclosed highway "So Doctor Harold Numan...You been working on Project Genesis for some time..." Says a black suited man Harold answers back but with a angry face "Yes...I been working on Genesis...Look you didn't have to kill her!" "Well...Doctor Numan...Agent Dunmire works in mysterious ways even for us..." Said the Black suited man with no name Harold taken back by this information laughs "So-ha ha-Your saying even-Even for the Anpu Corporation...Your own man...Shot without reason?"  
The Suit answer back in a more serious tone "Yes...Agent Dunmire is a well respected Agent for the Anpu Corporation..."  
"Right...So can you answer this...Where are you taking to me?" Harold asks The Agent answers back but with a even more serious tone than the last "New Cynopolis"  



	3. Chapter 3 Friendship and Enemies

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 3 Friendship and Enemies Having arrived at Tracy's house Emily now getting comfortable sits on her brown love seat that is slightly torn by the bottom from constant movement "So miss Numan...What be the reason your here?" Tracy says in a rather insulting british tone like her father which Emily ignores and giggles at Tracy But then she remembers what happened "My...My mother is dead.." Tracy then falls backward on the couch and goes back up "What? No way" Tracy shocked to hear this from kind hearted Emily "Em? You ok?" Emily starts to shiver from the incident and tells Tracy the full story Tracy hearing all the details aside from the She Hulk doesn't understand one thing...Emily being hunted by some suits "So your being hunted by some secret goverment organization or what?" Emily doesn't know the answer and is trying to figure out herself "I don't know...It doesn't make much sense either...Why would they kill my mother" Emily then lowers her back to untie her shoes and then slips out of them "Emily...I'll get a blanket for you..My parents are out of town for the weekend so you can stay here for as long as you like.."  
Emily thanks Tracy and swings her legs on the counch feeling its leatherly feel on her bare feet.  
Elsewhere in New Cynopolis Research Center The Black car goes underground to a parkade and then the three head out and Harold is handcuffed and taken to a entrance of the labs "alright Doctor...Time to meet Anpu..." Harold looks at the agent and is wondering about why he said "Anpu"  
He gets pushed into the door which slams open..The sights seen are of a hallway filled with scientists working and doing scientic endeavours..  
Green tubes filling smaller tubes...Weapons being fired at small targets...People being experimented on...  
"Dear god...What this a scientist carnival?" Harold says to the agent whom doesn't answer They arrive at a small room that is almost cubical in size...in the middle lies a podium with a rather gross looking creature with tentacles with a single eye in the middle called "Anpu"  
It speaks to the Agent "GeT oUt...LeAve uS..." The Agent nods and hooks up the doctor to the wall Harold stares at the creature with scared eyes that are widen to the limits of the homo sepien race..  
"sO...yoU aRe tHe dOcTOR hArOLD nuMAN i bEen HEARING about..." it speaks with a very distorted voice Harold tries to say something "Y-Yes..." The Creature "Anpu" interrupts Harold "YOU mustn't sPEAK to ME in that TOne.."  
Harold doesn't know what to say then "uhh...What shall i say to you then?" 'Anpu' answers "YOU will aDRESS me as MASTER"  
"YOU will not STUDDER" Harold gets the point but doesn't says it Harold instead asks it a question "Ok...Master...What are you?" This is the wrong way to ask 'Anpu' but 'Anpu' decides to answer it anway "I am what KNOWN is a the s.." 'Anpu' speaks "Wait..What means God in greek?Your a 'God'?" harold asks with a surpised look 'Anpu' answers back in a more relaxed tone "yes...i am a god...my race was actually known as the Pr ta e di"  
"Greek for First Species...Wait how were you the 'First Species?" Harold asks again 'Anpu answer back with a question of his own "You call yourself the dominant race of this earth..What you called earth was known before as gi..  
"Another word for Earth..wait why do you speak in greek than eygptian?" Anpu answers again with another question "What you call 'English' is a language that was formed from the old Pr ta e di language..You just called it greek after"  
"Tell me what you want...and i'll do it..." Harold says to Anpu swearing his oath to Anpu whom laughs Back at Tracy's House Emily is asleep and is dreaming about her power...  
She's running from something...A black figure...But then another figure comes out this time its a green figure with green glowing eyes...  
The Two are battling it out and Emily is stuck in the crossfire "Who are you people?" She screams out but they don't answer The Green one wins the match and dispells the Black figure whom is revealed to be Dunmire The Green one shrinks down to Emily's size and reveals herself to Emily but with Green eyes "Your mind is almost like a house i enjoy it too...Emily" Emily is blushing because this comment about her mind kinda makes her wonder about herself "But you have feelings that should had been released...Anger..Sadness...Why lock them up..." Emily answers back "Thats not who i want to be!"  
The Other Emily answers back "Anger and Sadness lead to this kind of imprisonment...Why not just embrace it? Feel stronger than your puny self"  
Puny? Did Emily just say Puny to herself? "Puny?" She says "Puny...Your puny because your so weak...Confused about what that crystal was...well..That crystal is me...I'm the She Hulk...We could be the same Emily...One mind...One body or two...Your choice"  
Emily Doesn't want to answer and refuses to answer "No!That sounds like you could take over me and change me into something i'm not!"  
The Other Emily smiles and puts her bare feet on Emily's bare feet "See...We feel the same...The Same face...the same hair..." Emily shoves off the other emily "Your just using my reflection as your self!"  
The Other Emily grabs the real emily and puts her in a arm lock "Your Reflection is what you see...So why do you see a monster? See your self...  
Understand we could be one..." She again puts her bare feet on Emily's bare feet which turn green "No! NO!" Emily screams as the other Emily goes inside of Emily...  
She Wakes up with green eyes flashing "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4 The She Hulk's Return

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 4 The She Hulk's Return Emily numan wakes in fear as her eyes are now Bare feet touching the floor as she tries to calm herself down..but to no luck she fails to calm the beast that is She Hulk...Shaking as her muscles tense up and swell causing her blue teeshirt sleeves to rip apart,Her feet begin to grow and turn green as he skin turns green too..Her purple sweatpants tearing up from the seams causing them to soon slip,Emily now growling and changing mentally into the She Hulk,Her Blue teeshirt then rips off showing her Black bra that manages to survive the transformation before but now falls off showing her green breasts,Her sweatpants can't handle the strength of the She Hulk whom is fighting against Emily begins to fall off completely showing her pink panties, luckly they survive the transformation...Now the She hulk stands in Emily's place...Green muscles,Taller,Angrier..  
Tracy runs down the stairs only to stop and stare at the now green beast that once stood at Emily's place..."Emily?" Tracy says with a frighten expression.  
The She Hulk stares at Tracy with a angry look,Grinding her teeth,"Oh my god...That can't be you...no way!" Tracy backs away only stopped by the wall,  
The She Hulk then steps foward while still staring at Tracy whom looks to her right where the stairs led up "Uhm...Emily...Y-You don't want to d-do this.."  
The She Hulk growls at Tracy,She then grabs the railling and tears it off scaring Tracy again,The She hulk throws it away and just growls at Tracy again..  
Tracy runs up the stairs which makes the She Hulk run up the stairs too...But since she's so big and full of muscle..The stairs snap in half as her bare green Feet carries the 7 foot tall up the stairs,Tracy now nearly up the top sees the She Hulk and screams out "Emily stop!" The She Hulk just roars at this "EMILY! STOP IT PLEASE!" She screams again only to realise this could not be Emily anymore so she manages to get up the stairs and runs to her room The She Hulk growling gets up the stairs and moves toward the sounds of Tracy...But something is telling her to not hurt her...She Hulk doesn't want to hurt Tracy anyway...  
Tracy hiding in her rooms closet, cries due to the shock of this night which causes She Hulk to hear her,Now covering her mouth to prevent further noise..  
Sadly this doesn't do the trick as the She Hulk busts down the door and looks around the room...but she stops in the middle of the room...  
Staring at the walls filled with posters too,The Desk that somehow is even more cleaner than her own,'her own' this is the thought that pops in the She Hulks mind...then 'Friend' pops in too...'Best Friend' also pops in her mind...These foreign throughts don't appear to be her own but...She thinks about it..Her 'Best Friend' is the girl she's chasing...The She Hulk starts to cry and feels sorry for causing such ruckus, Tracy hears soft crying too and pokes her head out of the closet...seeing the green monster cry makes her wonder...Is Emily still in there..."Emily?" The She Hulk turns her head and looks at Tracy,But now with a sense of friendlyness and not anger...She walks towards Tracy pulling her arms in the air and hugs Tracy whom freaks out but realises what she wants to do...She hugs her back...Tracy then notices mist coming from the Green girls back and widens her eyes and feels the muscle going away...  
Her Hair turning from a dark green to a dark brown,She then hears soft crying again...This time Emily with tears coming from her eyes..."I-I'm sorry..."  
Tracy shifts her head back "For what dear?" Emily then sniffs her nose "F-For...Hurting you...I d-didn't mean to..."Emily says with tears still flowing..  
Tracy holds her finger and caresses Emily's messy hair,"You didn't hurt me...I don't belive you would ever hurt me..."  
Emily realises that...but with what happens to her...Would that happen? "I-I-" Tracy instead puts her finger on Emily's mouth "Hush now...Your fine..."  
Emily stops but still cries,She then closes her eyes and sniffs her nose...

In New Cynopolis

Anpu then tells Harold the plan "LiSten nOW...fOR wHAT I will tell...WILL Usher a NEW Era of mAnkIND..."  
Harold then wonders what he means 'New era?'  
"What do you mean 'New era'?" That question makes Anpu laugh "We will bring the newest form of life to this planet...I once had a body...A Body that could run...walk...Now i am but a husk of a former 'God'"  
The Creature speaks with a raspy voice again...Soon the plan that will unleash the homo superior race...will begin. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth and Lies

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 5 The Truth and Lies Tracy and Emily are still hugging each other as Emily is calm,She looks at Tracy whom looks straight at Emily's Eyes with forgiveness,  
Emily tries to speak normally "Uhm..." She lifts her right arm and pushes her hair away from her face and says what she wants to say "Tracy..Do you h-have..Any clothes i could wear?" Tracy then nods and lets go of Emily whom just sits on her knees looking at Tracy going to her drawer,Emily looks down on her legs,Somehow her bra didn't survive but her panties did...She wonders why...But doesn't care since it doesn't matter...  
"I hope this fits you...It doesn't fits me anymore" She holds a pink shirt and a pair of blue pants along with socks,Emily stares at the clothes and smiles "I think it could..." She grabs the clothes and nods to Tracy whom understands what Emily is saying in her body language,She walks out the room to give Emily privacy,Emily then puts on the pink shirt and slips on the pants and then the socks..She notices theres a mirror and checks out her face..  
"Why..." She asks herself but then looks away..In the reflection the She Hulk is staring at her with angry watching eyes...Tracy is worried about Emily and yells out "Is something wrong dear?" Emily hears Tracy and responds "Nothing..Nothing is wrong Trace" Trace..She hasn't used that word since she was kids...  
Emily closes her eyes and tries to remember a memory...of Tracy and Emily as kids...Playing on a field...  
On a hot summer day...the two girls 12 year old Emily and 13 year old Tracy are running in a field thats close by Tracy's home,  
Their having the time of there lives...Then a storm is coming on the horizon,Tracy's mother calls Tracy and Emily to come inside quickly So they run inside before the storm comes..."We're safe!" Emily says to Tracy whom smiles,Tracy's Mother looks at the two and asks them "Do you two girls want milk shakes?" The Girls then scream out "YES WE DO" and Tracy's mother backs a bit and is clearly startled by that but ignores it "Ok then just wait at the kitchen table" So they sit on the chairs,Their feet dangling from the chairs Emily then looks at tracy whom does the same "Tracy? Do you have any new toys?" Tracy then shakes her head which means 'no' Emily frowns but then smiles anyway,Tracy's mother comes back with vanilla milk shakes "Here you go..Don't make a big mess" They both drink it feeling the coldness on their tongues Tracy speaks with her mouth full "Em..Da ya wunt to ploy lah ter?" Emily waits till her mouth is empty to speak making Tracy wonder whats taking so long Emily then gulps "Sure!" Tracy smiles but some cream is falling from her mouth making Emily gag "Eew" Emily says sticking her tongue out,The Storm now pouring cats and dogs Tracy's Mom tells Emily "Oh dear dear..I'll have to call up your mother and tell her that your going to have to stay over..." Emily then smiles and looks at Tracy whom is smiling too "Yeah!" They both say "Sleepover!" and Tracy's Mother just rolls her eyes and smiles as she picks up the phone and dials Emily's Mother "Hi..Edith...You there?" on the other end "Bethany? Hi...How's work doing?" Bethany just sighs and responds "Thats...classified ..." Edith giggles "Of course..So what did you wanted-oh yeah the storm is nasty isn't it?" Bethany realises that "Yeah...Thats why i called...Your Daughter might have to stay over..." Edith just answers back "Oh thats fine..Do you have space for her to sleep?" Bethany speaks again "Yeah...Their both sleep in Tracy's bedroom.."  
Edith is happy to hear that "Thank you Beth..Hope they sleep well" Bethany says "Your Welcome Edith.." and hangs up the phone...  
Later on that night Tracy and Emily are heading off to bed "Emily..What do you want to be when you grow up?" Emily having not thought that...  
Thinks really hard...A Scientist like her father? A soldier like the O'neills? "I don't know..." Emily says with a confused face Tracy noticing it and doesn't continue the conversation "Well then..Good night!" Emily then yawns and says "Good night" Back and they both sleep..Tracy sleeps on her bed and Emily sleeps on the floor on a bed roll which Emily doesn't mind since she could sleep anywhere...Emily closes her eyes...Only to wake up later on the night She hears a sound coming from the closet she looks over to Tracy whom is sleeping quietly she then looks back at the closet and is shaking...  
She gets up from her bed roll and heads toward the closet...Her Pjs protect her from the cold atmosphere of the room...But her bare feet are cold...  
She hears something from the closet and opens it up only to find a scary looking lady her size! "AH!" Her eyes are glowing green and Emily steps back crying in fright waking up Tracy whom see's Emily staring and crying at the Closet Tracy yells out to her mother 'MOMMY! MOOMMY!" Bethany comes running into the room turning on the lights as she hears Emily crying and heads over to Emily "Whats wrong?" She sees tear flowing down Emilys cheeks "Mo-Monster!" She doesn't see it...But Emily does...Tracy doesn't sees it either...Emily then closes her eyes and realises this is just a dream...Wait..A memory..So she snaps out of it and realises she's in the same spot as in her memory...Tracy is standing right next to the dresser and says to Emily "Having a bed memory?"  
Emily looks at Tracy and says to her "Yeah...that nightmare i had as a kid wasn't just a nightmare...I saw me having Green eyes..." Tracy widens her eyes Realising what this means "Wait..Was this before y-you...Oh my god..." Emily might had been experimented on as a kid..."Emily...Your father is a scientist right?" Emily realises too and says "Yeah..Why?" Tracy then gulps "C-Cause i think your father might had done something to you as a kid..."  
Emily's eyes widen too as she's pulled into another memory... 


	6. Chapter 6 The Numan's secret

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 6 The Numan's secret Emily's vision blurrs as she is put into her house some years ago she is wearing a blue dress along with sandals...Her Dark brown hair smaller,  
Her bedroom more akin to a childs standards...Toys...no posters she looks around and snaps into the memory,She smiles and gets up opening the door showing the hallway,Its noontime on a hot summer day and Emily goes to her parents bedroom and knocks on the door..Her mother answers the door and looks down to see her 12 year old daughter with a 'can i ask you something face?' "Emily?" She looks up too and asks the question "Mommy...Can i go to Tracy's house?" Edith tilts her head and answers back "Yes you can..." Emily smiles "Yay! thanks mom!" Edith smiles too seeing her daughter happy Emily heads out the door and goes on her tricycle,riding on to her friends house...Tracy's house comes out of the Distance slowly and slowly...  
until she finally gets to the house that is the O'neill family household..She gets off of her tricycle and heads toward the front door...  
Emily then stands on her tippy toes and rings the doorbell,Bethany answers the door and looks around the yard and hears a "ahem" and looks down to see Emily,She shouts out to Tracy "Tracy dear! It's Emily!" Tracy shouts out too "Coming!" Emily hears Tracy running down the stairs and she arrives at the doorway "Hi Emily!" Emily waves her right hand Bethany invites her in which Emily then walks in "So what do you want to do?" Tracy says to her best friend Emily then wonders too "Oh! Lets go play outside!" Tracy smiles "Yeah lets go play outside then!" they both race down the living room to the outside field.  
The Blonde girl and the Dark brown hair girl both run around in circles,  
Where we last left off into the memory..  
Emily is calmed and doesn't see the 'monster' anymore but she still has tear drops on her cheeks,Bethany then comes back with a cloth and wipes down her cheeks "You ok Emily? What happened?" Emily then answers back while still looking at the closet "I s-saw a monster..." Tracy then moves toward the closet and looks inside of it "Nope nothing in here expect clothes" Emily frowns but still wonders why did she saw the monster but no one else "You two should go back to sleep," Emily yawns and Tracy yawns and they both head back to bed,Bethany then shuts off the lights again and tells them to go back to bed which they both do...Emily then snuggles up in her bedroll and closes her eyes...  
In the morning..the storm long past,Bethany and Tracy's Father Howard are discussing what happened to Emily last night "Howard,Emily just had a nightmare" Howard sips on his coffee and rolls his eyes toward Bethany "A nightmare? We all have nightmares dear..."  
Bethany realises this but remembers what happened "I know that...But Emily was standing up and staring at the closet" Howard again sips his coffee "So...A Waking nightmare?" Bethany frowns "I suposse...It's common for a girl her age to have waking nightmares,But this one almost felt 'real' to her..."  
Howard looks at his wife with a look that says 'what?' "Beth...If it was 'Real' why didn't Tracy see it?" Bethany speaks out "Well...Hon..A waking nightmare can happen to anyone but only the person receiving the nightmare can see the horrors..Anyone else...can't" Howard then sips one last time on his coffee "Last time i had a waking nightmare was when PTSD took over my mind..." Bethany answers this anyway "Well you see...Waking nightmares and PTSD are almost the same.." They both stop talking and just relax and leave the kitchen Emily and tracy wake up from their sleep,Tracy looks over to Emily whom is stretching her arms in the air and opens her eyes "Good morning Tracy.."  
Tracy answers back "Good morning Emily" They both get up from their beds and put on their clothing and head out of the bedroom they both giggle..They head to the kitchen and Tracy sees her parents on the living room watching tv Tracy pulls a tiny step ladder to reach the cereal which is a oatmeal brand,Emily sits on the kitchen table,Tracy then grabs two ceramic bowls and puts them on the table and pours the cereal and then heads to the fridge and gets out the milk, Emily's stomach growls and she then puts her left hand on her stomach "Oh...Can you hurry it up..I'm hungry" Tracy then pours the milk into their cereal and they both begin to eat...Meanwhile in the living room Bethany has the phone in her lap "Howard..I'm going to have to call Edith" which makes Howard shake his head in a 'no' fashion,Bethany just ignores it and dials Edith's number..Edith answers "Hi Bethany..Whats up?" Bethany tries to say what she wants to say..."Uhm..Edith..Your daughter just had a waking nightmare," Edith is shocked to hear this "Oh my god!Is she ok?" Bethany ressures Edith "Yes,She's okay but she was frighten...We both know Waking nightmares appear real to a young child but this time it was almost truly real to her...What did you guys do to her?" Edith on the other end covers the phone's reciever hole and calls out to Harold whom runs quickly to her side "Yes Edith?" "Harold...Its bethany..She might had found out" Harold steps back confused,but realises his 'Experiment' might had worked "Dear god...You can't tell them..." Edith then uncovers the phone and answers Bethany "N-Nothing..  
We didn't do nothing?" Bethany now suspicious of what Edith is saying now wonders what to do "Well ok then..I'll send your daughter home at 6..."  
Edith thanks Bethany and hangs up the phone, "Harold...If they found out,I don't think they would allow Emily to be friends wit-" harold grabs Edith by her coat,Harold with a angry expression "Listen...If they do...The Anpu Corporation would send their...Assassins," Edith slaps Harolds hands off her coat and steps back "No! I won't let you or them hurt Bethany!" Harold frowns "I know...But that is very secret information they know..." Edith starts to cry "Harold! Y-YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU CAUSED T-THIS!" Harold tries to ressure Edith with false hope "Edith...Its for the betterment of mankind,She'll be one day stronger..Faster...Smarter than all of us combined..." Edith stops crying and looks up to Harold "So your saying...She'll be a Superhuman?"  
Harold smiles "Yes...A 'Superhuman'" Edith hugs Harold whom hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead... 


	7. Chapter 7 The Two Houses

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 7 The Two Houses Emily..Still in the memory tries to remember something that could lead to what is causing her to turn into the She Hulk...  
subconsciously she speaks out "Ugh...Why can't i remember anything after that!" Then the She Hulk appears and shrinks down to her size and clothing "Because they put you to sleep...to forget..." Emily turns around and see's She Hulk wearing clothes and is basically her but with Green Eyes "Oh you..."  
The Other Emily smiles "in the flesh...or your mind that is..." Emily sighs and asks "So you said they put me to sleep to forget? When was that?"  
The Other Emily agains smiles and giggles "Oh..When you were twelve...They went to Tracys house,And they brought you home...Only for you too..."  
Emily widens her eyes and throws her arms in the air "Oh my god...No..." The Other Emily responds "Yes..They drugged you...They had to make you forget..."  
"No! T-They wouldn't...Their my parents!" The Other Emily frowns and grinds her teeth "Are they? Do normal families drug their child and make them forget?"  
Emily closes her eyes and tries to remember...  
In the O'neill house the doorbell rings "I'll get it!" Tracy runs to the door leaving Emily in the living room playing with toys,Tracy opens the door to see Edith and Harold standing at the door "Mom its Emily's Parents!" Bethany runs to the door with Howard "Hi" "Hi" all of them says to one and another Edith speaks to Bethany "Beth,Its time for Emily to come home" Bethany frowns and lowers her eyebows "Oh...Well..." She shouts to Emily "Emily! Time to go!"  
Emily then frowns too and hugs Tracy whom hugs Emily back "See you again sometime Bestie" They both let go and Emily runs to her parents whom thank Bethany and Howard,They close the door and Bethany starts to cry,Tracy sees her mother crying and asks "Whats wrong mom?" Bethany looks over to Tracy and lifts her in the air and hugs her "Oh...Trace...Your 'Friend' might not remember you.." Tracy is confused "What do you mean?" Howard just holds Bethany's Shoulder and shakes his head again in a 'no' fashion,Bethany then justs tell Tracy "Nothing...Its nothing..go play upstairs" She then lowers tracy whom runs up the stairs..They both look at each other frowning...  
Emily is already in her parents car..She notices they left her tricycle "Hey! My tricycle!" Edith notices and tells Emily "We're sorry dear..But we'll get another one.." Emily is sadden but understands "Are we going home?" Harold answers that one "Yes dear..We're g-going home.." Emily smiles "I Can't wait to go home!" Edith smiles but then frowns again "Yeah...Can't wait to go home.." She looks at harold with a worried face..whom does the same...  
They make it home and Harold parks his car in the garage...They both get out of the vehicle..Harold nods his head to Edith whom starts to cry which makes Harold angry "EDITH YOU BETTER DO THIS!" Edith crys even more "I-I CAN'T! WHY HER?!" Emily is even more confused and starts to cry herself "Mommy? Daddy?  
Whats going on?" Harold looks at Emily and slowly moves towards her "Emily..I'm sorry..But you had a bad experience..." Emily is scared by what her father is going to do.."Time to head to your room" She screams and Edith takes action "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" She hits Harold in the head,This really makes Harold angry "YOU-" this makes Emily run away from the garage and into her house and she does run to her room and locks the door,"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!"  
Edith instead is more angry than sad "You shouldn't hurt her" He instead slaps her with a backhand "EMILY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yells out nearly shaking the house,Emily crys because of her fathers action,Harold then heads toward her room and tries to open the door "Emily! EMILY OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!"  
Emily crys even more and says "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Harold then slams his self on the door causing the hinges to get loose "AH" She screams out Harold again tries to slam the door open and succeeds,Only to be stopped by Edith whom hits Harold with a frying pan "EMILY RUN!" Emily then runs out of her room and into the hallway Harold wakes up and kicks Edith knocking her down,He runs to their bedroom and gets a syringe "EMILY!" Emily is nearly downstairs Harold then runs after her and catches up to her "NO!" Emily screams as Harold opens the cap and jabs the needle into her neck making Emily close her eyes Harold then realises what he did "I-I'm sorry.." Emily then loses conscious Edith comes into the living room and sees her daughter appear lifeless "I hope it was for the best..." Harold looks at her with a sorry expression "It was...She can't remember..." Edith frowns and caresses her daughters hair..  
Emily then opens her eyes "So..They did drug me..." The Other Emily answers "Yes...They did drug you..Some parents huh?" Emily tightens her fists "I might had been just a experiment with them...A Experiment..." The Other Emily realises this but frowns "That Crystal...May have been me..but truely..  
It is time for you realise..." Emily turns around and looks at the Other Emily "Realise what? I could become you?" The Other Emily speaks out "You could Control your emotions...Which would control your inner fears,Your inner anger.." Emily then realises this,Her eyes wideing as far as they could "How can i?"  
The Other Emily holds Emily's hand and grips it "Feel me.." She rubs her hand and feels the soft skin "Its almost like mine.." The Other Emily then grows bigger and turns green "Now feel it.." Emily then rubs it again feeling the hard green skin "It Feels tougher..But somehow it feels almost like mine.."  
The She Hulk then smiles "Yes...Because we're the same...In the same mind..In the same body..Its time to...Come together..." She then moves into Emily whom feels She Hulk's skin come into contact with hers "Woah!" Emily is pushed back as she feels the power engulfing her.. 


	8. Chapter 8 Emily becomes the She Hulk

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 8 Emily becomes the She Hulk Emily's Eyes turn green as her misty mind becomes a light green but this time..Instead of anger...Its power..And it feels "GOOD!" She screams out in the real world Tracy looking at Emily is confused until she opens her eyes and sees green in it she steps back..  
"Oh no...Not again!" She runs away only to hear soft moaning "Emily?" She sees Emily looking at her in a smile,  
Emily then moans more as her muscles swell up and then her pink sleeves rip off,Then her socks begin to slowly rip,Along with her blue pants..  
Tracy notices Emily isn't angry or sad but smiling "Emily? You ok?" Emily just looks at Tracy as her green hair begins to grow thicker and falls on her face "I'm fine actually!" Her socks rip apart showing her green bare feet,Already her skin is green..Her pants along with her shirt rips off showing her bare green skin. Then she grows taller,Tracy is scared but then realises something..."Emily!" The She Hulk's face is smiling "Yes Tracy...Its me..."  
Tracy looks at Emily's Body...its green..Sadly her chest isn't covered but other than that..She's herself "Like what you see?" Emily says with a smile Tracy doesn't know what to say and just leaves her mouth open Emily flexes her muscles "So this is what it feels like..." Tracy closes her mouth Emily then moves toward tracy's bed "Mind if i..." Tracy just says "no go for it" Emily then smiles again and lifts up the bed with only one arm Tracy is mind blown by this act "Emily!" Whom is also blown by this too "Oh yeah..I'm stronger than i was..." She then puts down the bed Emily looking at Tracy "Your kinda small when i look at you.." The 7 foot tall woman to the 5 foot woman "Its the opposite for me...Wow your taller"  
They both try to hug each other "Okay Then..Lets get down to business" Emily says to Tracy whom is confused "Getting down to business?" Emily then rolls her eyes "I forgot to tell you...My mother was killed and my father was taken..Even though they drugged me...I still care about them"  
Tracy understands this "So what are you going to do?" Emily doesn't know what to do "I have no clue..I could always go back to my house and figure out"  
But even if she does go back its probably heavily guarded "Emily..We could sneak in?" Emily claps her hands which shatters the windows "Oops! Yeah we could do that!" Tracy then tells her "Well you might have to calm yourself down or something" Emily then realises "Oh yeah hold on" her green skin melts into a misty vapor as her muscles shrink and her hair returns to its normal length and hair colour...Soon her eyes also turn brown too "Okay...Lets get ready"  
Emily then puts on a purple skirt,A Black teeshirt along with boots,While Tracy puts on black jeans,a Black hoodie and black sneakers and a baseball cap "All set" they both say and they run outside to the fields connecting to the two houses,  
Emily's house is full of guards all patrolling the entrances and exits "Okay...The back seems clear,Tracy?" she tells Tracy whom responds back "Yeah i see that..We should go" They both then runs toward the back door,Emily then opens the door and heads inside,Her house is trashed and she finds wires all over the place "Looks like they tried to find stuff" Emily tells Tracy "Oh no,Lets hope they didn't take too much" They then head upstairs "Oh no..My room" its still broken but it looks like it was cleaned,Tracy opens Emily's parents bedroom "In here" Tracy tells Emily whom both enters the room its somehow intact with nothing missing "They hadn't entered this room yet" tracy says Emily then looks around the room checking the drawers "Found a book"  
it contains information on project genesis "Project Genesis?" Emily tells Tracy "I don't know either" She then flips the pages and finds more information "Ah..'Project Genesis' 'Project Genesis we hope can create better humans for future generations..For whenever the earth can't sustain homo sapien life,  
Project Genesis can create what we call..'Super humans'" Tracy steps back and hits the bed "Super humans? What was your father trying to do?" Emily frowns "Not my father...What was Anpu corp doing?" She then recontinues saying out loud "'If this project suceeds we would had created the most advanced living beings on the planet...But they would be frozen in stasis until the time is right'" she stops reading as she might had realise what she is "Oh my god...I'm one of them" Tracy then becomes confused "Your one of those 'Super humans'?" Emily then realises "Oh my god..The She Hulk? Me surviving Gamma radiation! The Crystal! Those might had been alien too!" They both are shocked because something is clicking inside the both of them,Until 2 guards show up "FREEZE!" one of them says Tracy puts her hands up in the air "YOU IN THE PURPLE SKIRT PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
Emily doesn't put her hands up and her eyes glow green "No..Because you just made your biggest mistake" and smiles Tracy looks over to Emily and smirks "Oh yeah you two are dead" 


	9. Chapter 9 Miss She Hulk?

Hulk is owned by Marvel Studios Emily Numan is owned by me (as in she's my oc)  
_

Chapter 9 Miss She Hulk?  
Emily begins to moan as she feels her muscles tense up and swell causing her black teeshirt sleeves to rip,Then her brown hair grows longer,her skin turning green,Her shirt then suffers her muscles which cause her abs to tear apart her shirt showing her bare stomach,Her pants along with her boots aren't bearing too well,Then her boots begin to pop! her green toes push their way out as they wiggle and stop,then her boots tear upwards causing them to fall off making her feet bare,She stomps her feet and roars then her purple skirt just tears from the back and falls off showing her pink panties,  
She then grows taller,Tracy smiling but is cautious incase of anything going wrong..However Emily then laughs and growls at the 2 guards whom are scared now "I don't think you need these" She grabs the two Ak-47's and throw them away from them "Oh yeah..I think you should RUN!" she roars at them,Tracy then looks at Emily "What now?" Emily then looks at Tracy "Well Trace..You gotta get out of here!" Tracy frowns at that, "But i want to st-" Emily yells at her best friend "Tracy run!" So tracy runs outside,She is being chased by the guards whom now are aware of the situation..Then Agent Dunmire arrives at the scene.."Well well...I see the 'She Hulk' is here.." the black suit says with sunglasses on at night,A Vested Guard comes toward Dunmire and asks him "Sir,We got the entire house surrounded but there is a girl running also" Dunmire looks at the guard and grabs his collar "Well You better get her before i execute you on the spot!" The guard then yells out "YES SIR" and he runs toward the house,Inside Emily runs out of her parents bedroom and then runs down the stairs,Theres the same two guards but with glowing red eyes,They got some kind of whip like tentacle growing out of there left hands...  
"Eew.." Emily says sticking out her green tongue,The Creatures that once were human scream that sounds inhuman "Arrooooo" their eyes bleeding,  
Their movements almost zombie like,One of them whips Emily and it slaps her in the face "OW" She screams out as she feels a tiny scar that drips green blood "What are you?" The Creatures begin to moan and then whip her again "STOP IT" "OW!" She keeps getting whipped until she stomps her two bare feet and they fall down "Arroooo" they both try to get up from the fall but they can't get up,Emily then laughs at them as their whips just whip the empty air,until they start to grow spidery legs,Their necks twist until they are looking fowards onto their chests which scares Emily because of the sight then they crawl towards Emily whom does the typical 'ew ew ew' moves unknownly crushing the creatures bodies,They both die,Emily then laughs and runs out the door,  
The Spotlights shine on her and she looks at the crowd of guards,And agents..But she sees one agent that stands out...Agent Dunmire,  
"You...YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Dunmire laughs "So you managed to control this...Form of yours...I heard that you turned into this 'She Hulk' twice.."  
Emily grinds her teeth "How did you know this?!" Dunmire grins "Mr O'Neill help us..." Tracy is taken out of a black car screaming "Get off of me!"  
Emily is shocked then angry "Don't you dare hurt her!" Dunmire then pulls out his personel gun "Oh...Like what i did with your mother...I'll do it too her-" *BANG*  
The End of Incredible Emily Volume 1 


End file.
